In Slow Motion
by MarlyCook
Summary: The 100 Theme Challenge! 100 themes to write a short drabble to. Every character will get a chapter and even more. Zoe/Wade, Lemon/George. Short chapters. Read the author's note!
1. Introduction

**A/N: **This is the 100 Theme Challenge! If you would like a list of the 100 themes, you can PM me. What this is, is 100 different words that you have to write a short drabble to. For instance, my first word was _Introduction_ so this chapter had something to do with a sort of next word is _Complicated, _so I will write a small drabble of a pair that had something to do with something complicated and so on and so chapter can not be a continuation of the chapter before. I plan on doing a 100 Theme Challenge for Grey's Anatomy and Gilmore Girls as well! Each chapter will be of a different pair and completely made up! THESE WILL BE SHORT!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Pairing:**Lemon & George

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introduction<strong>

_Noah._

_Gabriel._

_Joshua._

_Michael._

_Matthew._

She flipped back and forth through the pages of _The Big Book of Baby Names _as she waited for the class to start. A bible name was what she had wanted and yet nothing jumped out at her. She glanced up at the clock shaped as the sun and then back to the green double doors, waiting for George to walk through.

When Rachel, the annoying birth instructor, began her welcome, Lemon seethed because she looked like an idiot sitting alone. Her grandmother would disapprove. This whole thing wasn't even her idea!

The gym echoed as the doors opened and a frantic George made his way across the room and over to Lemon. He got down on the mat behind her and rubbed her forearm. "Hey there."

"You're late," she hissed in a whisper, leaning back into his chest as he sat behind her, his knees apart to brace her. He clenched his jaw and leaned back against the pale blue mats, ignoring the harshness of her voice. "You can't be late for the introduction."

"I told you I wouldn't be here until 5:30. It's 5:22."

"I heard you, but I never said it was okay."

George rolled his eyes and averted his attention to the frizzy red-head before them. She paced back and forth as she spoke of prenatal vitamins and natural births, pointedly snapping her gaze to Lemon and George when she heard their bickering. "And most importantly," she finished, keeping her eyes on the pair, "your baby picks up more than you think in the womb."

Lemon rolled her eyes as George ducked his head in shame, like a toddler caught in the cookie jar.

"Miss Breeland, would you and Mr. Tucker like to be my volunteers today?"

With a polite smile, Lemon tilted her head to the side, and scrunched up her nose. "I think I'm good just watching from back here, thank you."

"Well, it wasn't actually a question," she replied, returning the all-too-sweet smile.

As George stood up to do what he was told, Lemon just stared back at the instructor, challenging her with the Breeland stare. When the red-head finally broke their gaze, she turned her attention to another couple.

"Maybe the Hendersons can help me then?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

He stopped dead in his tracks and glanced down at Lemon who had shifted her body to leaning back comfortably, once again. She was good. It was scary. He leaned down beside her and gave her a sideways glance. "You know, you do have to make some sort of effort."

"I'm carrying around a baby Tucker the size and weight of a bowling ball, I'm sitting with a bunch of my-life-is-an-mtv-show adolescences, and I'm listening to a hippie try to tell me that not getting an epidural is the way I should have my child," Lemon said, turning to glare at the father of her unborn son. "I'm making an effort. As far as I am concerned, the fact that I am even in this class is enough to please your mother."

George looked back at her and couldn't help but soften. The girl he once loved, then hated, then tolerated, then lusted after, and then slowly started to love again was unhappy. As much as he had tried not to adore her again, he did anyway, and he wanted her happy more than he wanted to please his mother. "We will stay for the introduction. Then, I promise, we won't come to another one."

Her face broke out into a grin that rarely graced her features anymore and George couldn't help but smile back. "That is the best news I've heard all month."


	2. Complicated

**A/N: **This is the 100 Theme Challenge! If you would like a list of the 100 themes, you can PM me. What this is, is 100 different words that you have to write a short drabble to. For instance, my first word was _Introduction_ so this chapter had something to do with a sort of next word is _Complicated, _so I will write a small drabble of a pair that had something to do with something complicated and so on and so chapter can not be a continuation of the chapter before. I plan on doing a 100 Theme Challenge for Grey's Anatomy and Gilmore Girls as well! Each chapter will be of a different pair and completely made up!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Pairing: **Lemon & Wade (friends)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Complicated<strong>

Wade leaned his head against the palm of his right hand, his elbows resting on the bar in front of him as he watched the angry blonde rant as she cleaned his glasses for him. She cleaned when she was angry. He enjoyed it, because he didn't have to do it himself.

"Now hold on," he stopped her, throwing his hands up when he got too lost. "Let me see if I can get this straight. You came home with a boyfriend."

"Right."

"But, when you got back here George told you that he was in love with you."

"Right."

"And then Annabeth tells you she said no to Davis's proposal, because she was still in love with Lavon."

"Right."

"And then Lavon tells you he is in love with you?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, throwing the rag down on the counter with a huff. She ran her hands through her blonde locks and then rested her forehead on the counter. "What do I do, Wade? I feel like I'm back to how it was three years ago, but it's not a triangle anymore, it's a pentagon!"

"It wasn't a triangle then, either," Wade corrected, reaching for his beer.

"Whatever," Lemon said, glancing up at him. "What do I do? You're not really giving me advice."

"You need a girlfriend."

"I have one. She's in love with a man who declared his love for me, so I don't think she would be much help."

"Alright, Lemon," Wade said, seriously, staring back at her. "I'm not the one you should come to. I can't help you. I guess what I mean is ... I'm in love with you, too."

She stared back at him, her heart racing because she didn't know how to tell him that they would never work. They couldn't work. He knew that. There was nothing between them, and he had to know that. Before she could say anything, he cracked a smile and began laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Oh my God, Lemon," Wade laughed. "The look on your face was priceless! There is no way in hell I would be in love with you."

"Oh thank God," Lemon said, sighing as she took a deep breath to clear her head. "You scared the shit out of me." She laughed and shook her head, reaching over to punch his shoulder.

"Seriously," Wade said with a sympathetic smile. "I don't know what to tell you. George is my best friend, Lavon is my best friend, and this fling on the cruise.. I don't even know him. It's obvious, Lemon. Just be with the one you can't see your life without."

"Easier said than done," she said, looking away from him and out the window of the Rammer Jammer. "Well, I've been gone for a month. Any developments with Zoe?"

Wade set the bottle on the bar and stared at the wall for a moment, thinking about the girl that held his heart, but he was too scared to say so. He glanced down at his hands and then shrugged his shoulders. "It's complicated."

"It's not that complicated, Wade," she said, with a sigh. "Stop punishing the girl. She loves you, you love her. Just go for it."

He shook his head and stood up, turning away from Lemon and scratching the back of his neck, as a nervous habit. "I'm scared, okay? I'm scared of hurting her and I'm scared of being hurt. I'm scared and I don't want to put myself through it right now and I don't want to talk about it. So when I say that it is complicated, can we just leave it at that?"

She wasn't used to seeing him emotional, she was used to her playful best friend. She didn't want to push anymore, to pry any deeper. She nodded her blonde curls and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's complicated," she repeated, smiling some at him.


	3. Umbrella

**A/N:**This is the 100 Theme Challenge! If you would like a list of the 100 themes, you can PM me. What this is, is 100 different words that you have to write a short drabble to. For instance, my first word was _Introduction_ so this chapter had something to do with a sort of next word is _Complicated,_so I will write a small drabble of a pair that had something to do with something complicated and so on and so chapter can not be a continuation of the chapter before. I plan on doing a 100 Theme Challenge for Grey's Anatomy and Gilmore Girls as well! Each chapter will be of a different pair and completely made up!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

**Pairing:**Zoe & Wade

It's a little angsty.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Umbrella <strong>

He couldn't see her face, he couldn't make out the features to even tell what she was feeling. He just watched her stand still, like a statue, outside of the Rammer Jammer, holding a purple umbrella above her head.

"How long has she been out there?" He heard next to him, snapping him out of his thoughts as he stared at the brunette.

He laughed a little and glanced to Wanda, rolling his eyes. "Almost an hour."

"Well, what is doing that for?" She asked, confusion laced into her features. She held the tray up on her hip, her other hand resting on her plump belly.

"I don't know," Wade replied, distractedly, before glancing over at Wanda again. "What are you doing, anyhow? I told you, ten minute break. Put your feet up on the stool and rest. Dr. Breeland said that you need to be taking it easy."

"Oh, you big softie, I'm fine," Wanda grinned, brushing off his comment as she walked to the back, tray in hand. He opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped and waved his hand at her, knowing she wouldn't listen anyway.

The rain became louder as the door opened and he whipped his head around only to see a group of high school kids barrel in and the purple umbrella unwavering in the window.

"God dammit," he muttered, rolling his eyes as he walked to the door and swung it open. "You're scaring my customers, Doc, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm contemplating," Zoe bit back, staring at the road, her knuckles white and gripping the handle, pulling it close to her body.

"Contemplating what?" Wade asked her, exasperated at the back and forth banter that he usually enjoyed. "You're going to get sick."

"I'm dry," she retorted, still failing to look over at him. "And I'm contemplating coming in. I really want lunch, but I don't know if I want to come in. It's awkward."

"I think it is less awkward than this."

Zoe finally looked over at him and felt her heart drop into her stomach. She hated being so far away from him, even standing a foot from him, they were emotionally in different counties completely. "I don't know if I want kids, Wade. I don't know if I'll ever want kids."

He nodded, not bothering to look up at her face. "Yeah, I got that."

"But, does that mean that we can't be happy? That whether or not we have kids defines our relationship from here on out?"

Wade finally made eye contact and he took a deep breath. Looking at her like this, vulnerable and so scared of losing what they have; he could almost just forget the future all together. But, he had grown up, and along with growing up came thoughts of what he wanted in his future. "Zoe, it is important to me to have kids and be a father and be the father my father forgot how to be when I was a kid. It is important to me to not lose sight of the future I want for myself."

She stared back at him as he spoke, fearing the outcome of this argument and the outcome of their relationship. "The future I want for myself is you. I thought we both wanted the same thing."

"Obviously we don't."

"What does this mean?" Zoe asked him, a sad smile on her features. She couldn't believe this would be what they failed on. They would prove everyone right about their relationship over something in the far future. "You can't seriously tell me that we are breaking up, because I don't want to have kids."

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I don't know."

That wasn't the answer she expected. That wasn't the answer she wanted. She stared back at him, taken back by his unwillingness to falter the slightest bit. Without another word, she turned and walked away from him.

He couldn't make himself stop her, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to calling out her name or running after her. Instead, he let the rain beat down on him and he watched her purple umbrella get smaller and smaller.


	4. Rivalry

**A/N: **This is the 100 Theme Challenge! If you would like a list of the 100 themes, you can PM me. What this is, is 100 different words that you have to write a short drabble to. For instance, my first word was _Introduction_ so this chapter had something to do with a sort of next word is _Complicated, _so I will write a small drabble of a pair that had something to do with something complicated and so on and so chapter can not be a continuation of the chapter before. I plan on doing a 100 Theme Challenge for Grey's Anatomy and Gilmore Girls as well! Each chapter will be of a different pair and completely made up!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Pairing:** George/Lemon/Lavon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Rivalry <strong>

His fists hit the glass window in front of him one last time before he pressed his forehead against it in defeat. There was no way she was going to see him now. He sighed, deeply, and watched the cruise ship take off as she accepted a drink from the stranger beside her.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself, stepping back and clenching his fists in anger that he wasn't there twenty minutes earlier. He turned to leave the docking area and saw him across the room of people seeing off their loved ones.

He could have sworn it was his eyes playing tricks on him, that his best friend wasn't staring at the same girl he was. He slowly made his way over to Lavon and shook his head, "No.. No way. No!" He yelled out, the night only getting worse.

Lavon stepped closer to him, shaking his head as well. "No, no, no, no.."

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously kidding me right now? Don't you dare tell me you're here for Lemon. Don't you tell me that," he spit out, clenching his jaw as he stared at the man in front of him.

"George," Lavon started, sighing. "Why? Why are you here? You two had your shot, you failed, and you're not good for each other. You almost killed each other over this business venture."

"Don't you tell me who I'm not good for. You ruined our relationship, you owe me this. You owe me my second shot!"

"Fifteen years, George? It took you fifteen years to get her down the aisle only to leave her at the alter," Lavon said, shrugging his shoulders. "That is proof enough that it wasn't meant to work. And when did we start blaming your failed relationship on solely me? What about Zoe, George?"

"We've grown up. You had your shot when we ended things. That was your chance to get in there and try to be something, but you didn't take that chance and maybe you and Zoe were things we had to get out of our system before we did this for real," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "I love her, Lavon. I love Lemon and I want to be with Lemon. You- you're supposed to be with Annabeth. You know that and I know that, but you're just scared. Lemon is familiar, that's the only reason you're here," George challenged him, feeling the emotions he had locked up for years come at him at full force.

"Why do you think I can't marry Annabeth?" Lavon shouted, angrily, staring down at the man in front of him.

"You aren't getting her without a fight. I'm not backing down. I love her and I'm not backing down. We are meant to be together," he argued, trying to calm his breathing. "We just had to grow up to figure that out."

Lavon stared back at him; the guilt of coming between them in the first place took over. He wasn't going to ruin his friendship, but he couldn't help but wonder if Lemon was the reason he couldn't make it work with anyone else. But, neither could George. "I'm not back down, either," he finally said, reluctant to see the anger in George's eyes.

"Whatever, Lavon," he said, shaking his head. "This is a mistake and you know it. You're not only ruining this relationship between us, but the one you have with Annabeth, the one you need to fight for."

"This is what I believe that I need. I owe it to myself to see if there is something there."

"Then there's nothing else I have to say to you," he replied, running his hand over his mouth before leaving Lavon and going back to the car.


	5. Hold My Hand

**A/N:**This is the 100 Theme Challenge! If you would like a list of the 100 themes, you can PM me. What this is, is 100 different words that you have to write a short drabble to. For instance, my first word was _Introduction_ so this chapter had something to do with a sort of next word is _Complicated,_so I will write a small drabble of a pair that had something to do with something complicated and so on and so chapter can not be a continuation of the chapter before. I plan on doing a 100 Theme Challenge for Grey's Anatomy and Gilmore Girls as well! Each chapter will be of a different pair and completely made up!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

**Pairing:** Lemon/Zoe/Wade

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Hold My Hand<strong>

"Zoe!"

Zoe heard her name screamed across the waiting room of their office and she immediately dropped her sandwich, looking across her desk at Wade with wide eyes. She got up and ran into the waiting room, as fast as her stilettos could take her. "Lemon, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I think I'm in labor! I'm in labor!" She screamed, leaning against the wall as she yelped in pain. "Oh my God, this is the most terrible pain I have ever suffered through! Do something!"

She quickly made her way over to Lemon and leaned down to her as she slid down the wall, breathing deeply. "We have got to get you to the hospital. Why did you come here?"

"Because," Lemon sobbed, clutching her stomach in her hands. "Daddy and George went on a stupid fishing trip knowing I could deliver any day now, and Annabeth and Lavon are on their honeymoon, and I can't find Wade! You're all I had left!"

Zoe patted her hand and stood up, trying to help her stand. "In your own way, that was actually very sweet. Come on; let's get you to the hospital. Wade!"

He rounded the corner and immediately flew to Lemon's side, helping Zoe get her to a standing position. "Baby Tucker is on his way?" He asked with a grin, placing his hand on her back as they led her to the car out front.

"There you are," Lemon said, a wave of relief coming over her. "Thank God, I don't think Zoe and I could have handled each other alone."

He laughed and opened the car door, helping her in the backseat as went to the driver side and Zoe slid into the passenger seat. "Call George."

"I'm trying," Zoe said with a sigh. "It's going straight to voicemail; I guess they have no signal on the lake."

"God, they're such idiots! Who leaves to go fish when they have a baby due to arrive at any possible moment?" Lemon cried out, before yelping in pain once more, squeezing her eyes shut. "Wade Kinsella, you slam your foot down on that gas and turn on those emergency flashers, this baby is not coming out in the car!"

As soon as he could get on the highway, Wade turned on his flashers and flew down the road, glancing back at her in the rear-view mirror. "How are you holding up?"

She was full-blown sobbing now, unable to control herself. Lemon was always great under pressure, but when she was in any sort of pain, it was like dealing with a five-year-old and a scraped knee. "Not good," she replied, leaning her head back and closing her eyes to catch a breath.

"Hold on, Lemon," Zoe said, turning and climbing over the seat, falling against the backseat with a thud, her feet in the air. She sat up with difficulty and turned to face the blonde next to her. "Okay, breathe. Just breathe."

"Hold my hand," she cried, her slender fingers shaking as she held them out to Zoe to clutch. "Please, hold my hand."

"Wh-what?" Zoe asked her, confused at her request. It was almost like a completely different person. "Why?"

"Please," Lemon begged, steadily wiping at her tears as she rambled. "I'm scared. It hurts and I'm scared to be a mom, and I'm not ready. I don't think I'll be good at it, I haven't had much practice or someone to teach me how. I don't know how to do this, and I just need you to hold my hand."

Zoe nodded, not saying another word as she placed her hand in Lemon's and squeezed it with a comforting smile. "You can do this. You were Magnolia's mother and you take care of your dad, and you also take care of George. You're very nurturing and you can do this."

Lemon nodded as she cried, squeezing Zoe's hand when she had a contraction. She looked over at her and tried her best to give her a smile. "Okay, I can do this," she repeated through her tears. "But I can't do this alone. Call George and tell him I swear to God, I will never let him forget it if he doesn't get here right now!"

"Okay, okay," Zoe said, catching Wade's eyes in the mirror and giving him a terrified look. He laughed a little to himself and tossed her the phone for her to call again as he pulled into the hospital.


	6. Unbreakable

**A/N:**This is the 100 Theme Challenge! If you would like a list of the 100 themes, you can PM me. What this is, is 100 different words that you have to write a short drabble to. For instance, my first word was _Introduction_ so this chapter had something to do with a sort of next word is _Complicated,_so I will write a small drabble of a pair that had something to do with something complicated and so on and so chapter can not be a continuation of the chapter before. I plan on doing a 100 Theme Challenge for Grey's Anatomy and Gilmore Girls as well! Each chapter will be of a different pair and completely made up!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Pairing:** Lemon/Zoe/AnnaBeth

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Unbreakable<strong>

Her vision was a little blurry, the champagne hitting her like a teenager at her first prom. She leaned back on the couch, pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Had a little too much, there Lemon?" Zoe asked her, watching her tip the glass back into her mouth again. "Think you should slow down?"

"It's champagne, Zoe Hart," Lemon mumbled, staring down at the bubbles in her glass. "I'm too old to get wasted off of this."

"I don't want my Maid of Honor to have a hangover on the day of my wedding, Lemon Breeland, put your glass down," AnnaBeth snapped from across the room.

With a roll of her eyes, she set the glass on the table and sat up, a little too fast. "I needed to be drunk to endure the disaster of a bachelorette party that Cricket tried to throw. I thought that was my job, anyway."

"You've been busy with Fancie's and Cricket has absolutely nothing to do all day, every day. She was bored."

"Zoe could have thrown a better party than that."

"You and your backhanded compliments," Zoe said with a smile, shaking her head. "They never get old."

"Thank y'all so much for staying with me tonight. I'm just s'nervous I could die," AnnaBeth said, fanning her face as she sat down on the chair across from Lemon. "Lavon wanted us to write our own vows and I just... I don't know what to say."

"You haven't written your vows?" Zoe asked her, bewildered at the thought.

Lemon sat up straight, sloshing her drink all over her clothes as she did so. "Woah, wait a minute. You have not written your vows?!"

"Well, no," AnnaBeth said, almost in panic. "I didn't know what to say! I figured it would come to me and then I waited until the last minute and now my mind is blank!"

"Some people just don't know how to express themselves in words," Zoe said, putting a hand on top of hers. "It's okay. We will think of something."

Lemon laughed, shaking her head as she set her glass down on the table. "Oh my God, AB," she said, through her drunken giggles. "You're so screwed."

"No, she's not," Zoe argued, giving her a look. "Stop drinking and get your mind right so you can help her. You're the hopeless romantic, not me."

"I was until my fiance left me at the alter for this city girl who flirted and flirted until he finally made his move and she was bored," she said with a sweet smile. "I don't do romantic anymore. I do sex."

Zoe rolled her eyes at that and got up, walking into the kitchen to grab a pad of paper and a pen from the drawers. "Alright, let's write these things. What do you want Lavon to know?"

"I don't know," AnnaBeth said with a nervous laugh. "Oh God, okay, I guess I just want him to know that I will always be down for his schemes against Filmore. I will root for Alabama when they are not playing against Auburn, despite my classy upbringing. I will always have a hot meal for him when he gets home in the evenings, I will try my best with Linley when she's in town. I won't hog the sheets, I'll never use his razors, I clean my hair from the drain."

Zoe laughed a little, a grin plastered on her face as she wrote that down on the pad in her lap. She glanced over at Lemon who was still busy downing her drink, but had a small smile on her face.

"And, I want him to know that our love is unbreakable," AnnaBeth said with a smile, looking down at her bare feet and freshly manicured toes.

"Unbreakable," Lemon snorted, setting her empty glass on the coffee table. "That's a crock. There's no such thing as unbreakable love. That's an unrealistic fantasy."

"Lemon!" Zoe snapped, turning to her.

"No, Zoe," AnnaBeth said, looking over at Lemon with a sad smile. "She's drunk. And she's in a bad place."

"Bad place?" Lemon smiled and shook her head. "Let me tell you about unbreakable love. Unbreakable love is something we cling onto, like Santa Claus or the hope we get when we desperately buy a lottery ticket. Unbreakable love is an expectation that isn't fair to either parties in the relationship. If you really and truly believe in this unbreakable love, then you are going to find yourself at thirty-four years old with nothing of meaning in your life except a restaurant that you co-own with a man you thought would be yours for life."

Zoe and AnnaBeth fell silent for a moment as Zoe hesitantly put her hand on Lemon's back as a sign of comfort.

"My love for you is unbreakable," AnnaBeth said, quietly, trying to catch Lemon's eyes for a moment. She smiled and leaned over, placing her hand on her knee. "Always has been."

With a hesitant smile, Lemon looked back up at her and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm drunk."


End file.
